slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-83.23.191.32-20160428140911/@comment-27160373-20160603123842
Gweenys napisał(a): PaulaBlondeSexy napisał(a): NekoWarrior napisał(a): PaulaBlondeSexy napisał(a): NekoWarrior napisał(a): 83.21.190.253 napisał(a): PaulaBlondeSexy napisał(a): Jak się ucieszyłam, jak zobaczyłam te ilustracje! Od początku nienawidziłam Lysandra. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy mu się coś przytrafi, a tu nagle... Suprise <3 Oby Lysander zginął, byłoby wtedy ciekawie. Ciekawe, co by zrobił Kastiel oraz Su, jak Lys był jej WS? Nienawidzisz postaci w grze i pragniesz, by umarł? ... To jak to wygląda w Twoim realnym życiu? Ty wiesz że Lys to tylko wyślona postać tak? Zauważyłam że twoje komentarze są dość dziwne i dziecinne więc przestań wypowiadać się w taki sposób. Poza tym już milion razy napisałam że śmierć Lysandera jest najmniej prawdopodobną teorią. Mimo wieku, jestem dziecinna. Infantylna wręcz. Ale uważam to za zaletę, bo gdy widzę pseudo-dorosłym, to krew mnie zalewa. Tak wiem, że Lys to wymyślona postać, ale jej (delikatnie mówiąc) nie lubię. To normalne. Co do mojego realnego życia, to proszę, nie wtrącaj się :) Nie jestem jakąś psychopatką, czy coś, wręcz przeciwnie- jestem bardzo sympatyczną, miłą i przyjazną osobą-tylko w internecie mi ,,odbija". Nie wiadomo czemu :( To się ogarnij bo zaczynasz wkurzać wszystkch dokoła. Po twoich wypowiedziach raczej nie wychodzisz na miłą i sympatyczną tylko na rozpieszczoną i głupią. I jeśli to o mnie mówisz "pseudo dorosły" to taki tryb mi się włącza jak widzę takich jak ty na forum. To lepiej go wyłącz :) To WY mnie wkurzacie swoim bólem dupy i chamstwem. Ja nikogo nie obrażam, rysunki się nie liczą. Nie potraficie nawet zignorować, bo po co. Lepiej zacząć się kłócić. PS. Wiesz co? Zakładam, że na tym forum są setki osób, które nie przepadają za Lysandrem. W takim wypadku, najlepiej najechać na nie, bo piksele czują, a żywi ludzie nie. Pozdro ;) Przepraszam, że się wtrące, ale krew mi mrozi w żyłach przez takie zachowanie. Mówisz na wszystkich, że mamy ból dupy o twoje komentarze, a co właśnie teraz sama robisz? Na kilku wątkach piszesz prawie to samo i doprowadzasz do kłótni. Mówisz nam, że mogłybyśmy ignorować twoje komentarze, ale powinno to działać we dwie strony :) Jeżeli coś ci się nie podoba to nie musisz od razu życzyć śmierci np. Lysandrowi, ponieważ inni go lubią i na przykład nie podoba im się to (NIE MUSZĄ BYĆ PSYCHOFANKAMI BY ICH TO URAZIŁO). Jestem ciekawa czy tobie byłoby miło jakby ktoś mówił o twojej ulubionej postaci, że ma umrzeć itp. JA WYRAZIŁAM TYLKO SWOJE ZDANIE I PROSZĘ NIE MIEĆ BÓLU DUPY DO TEGO! Masz racje. Ona uważa nasze uwagi za "ból dupy" i sama każe nam ignorować swoje chamstwo podczas gdy na nasze uwagi ma 150 komentarzy. Ja już próbowałam jej wmówić że nie można obrażać nikogo bo zawsze znajdzie się osoba którą to urazi. Ja nie lubię np. Kentina ale nie piszę na prawo i lewo że "chcę jego śmierci" bo aż tak źle ze mną niema. Poza tym jak walnętym trzeba być żeby tak nienawidzić pikseli no bez przesady... Twój komentarz nie jest ani w 1% bólem dupy jak nazywa to koleżanka w sumie żaden komentarz poza jej nim nie jest.